Bang Bang, You're Dead
by Ouji Takahashi
Summary: the name has nothing to do with it. :] Just read to find out. I finally learned how to upload chapters. R&R :]
1. Teh Starttt

Bang Bang, You're Dead.

The day had come for four lucky people. Their sensei's have finally told them they could make their third job advancement, and use much stronger weapons. The four were named Shiro, Ouji, Kira, and Hanzo.

Hanzo, in Kerning City was an assasin on his way to becoming a hermit. He equipped his newly found black scarab and grabbed some shuriken for a little bit of training.

Shiro, in perion, was a working his heart out to become a crusader. As he put on his doombringer he had to get accustomed to the new weight.

Kira, in the tree covered town of Ellinia was a cleric, studying to become a priestess. She had finally gotten her Hinomaru Fan and was started to kill maladies with her Holy Arrow. She was surprised at how strong it made her.

Ouji was a hunter from the town of Henesys. He was going to become a ranger. He had just begun to do target practice with his new Blue Hinkel. He was hitting a bullseye each time.

They had finished their individual training, and they had just come back to see their masters.

**Ouji's View**

Ouji and Athena Pierce were at her house discussing what will happen.

'I can become a ranger now right?' Ouji asked eagerly.

'First, you must pass the tests, remember?' Athena responded.

'Wait, what tests again?' Ouji asked fearfully.

'There are a few series, you will find out soon,' Athena said, 'if you pass all the other tests, you will fight me, and if you defeat me, you will gain the title of ranger.'

'gulp…?' Ouji said questioningly.

**Kira's View**

'Hello, Lady Kira,' Grendel said, 'I like your new weapon.'

'Thank you, hello to you too, master,' Kira said, 'do you think I can become a priestess yet?'

'We'll find out, It will not be an easy quest, but im sure you can do it,' Grendel said.

'I really want to be a priestess soon. It's hard being a cleric. I was weaker than all my friends when we made our second job advancements,' Kira said sadly.

'Well, to tell you, since you endured this long, being a priest is the strongest third job,' Grendel said.

'Wow,' Kira said.

'All the other job's skills are just as strong, they just hit more than one monster,' Grendel said.

'Wow, really?'

**Hanzo's View**

'So when can I become a hermit?' Hanzo asked.

'Now, it seems you are ready, but I do not know, so you must pass some tests,' the Dark Lord responded.

'Oh, God, what is it this time?' Hanzo said.

'Well, you'll do some menial, yet tedious, things, and if you pass those, you will fight me. If you win you will earn the title,' the Dark Lord replied.

'What kinds of tasks were they again?' Hanzo asked.

'You'll find out soon, Hanzo,' the Dark Lord said with a crooked smile on his face.

**Shiro's View**

'I'm sure you're aware of how these tests go, Shiro, correct?' Dances With Balrog asked.

'Yes, I do.' Shiro said.

'Oh, and don't think that just because you asked your friends how these tests go makes it predictable.' Dances with Balrog said.

'Um, what do you mean?' Shiro asked.

'Just know one thing: I'm full of suprises,' Dances with Balrog said smiling.

'Well, just make sure theyre fun,' Shiro replied.

**The Tests…**

**Descriptions**

Shiro's Test

'Here are your directions,' said Dances with Balrog, 'Once you enter this portal, there is no going back. There are no rest areas, and there will be no potions. You have to survive long enough to destroy all 6 cannons. All of them will shoot missles with only one spot that can be penetrated. It will test your accuracy and your strength. Try your hardesttt.'

Kira's Test

'Here, are your directions, Lady Kira,' Grendel said, 'You will enter this place with all your items taken away and all your skills turned off except for your Holy Arrow. There will be many mobs of zombies coming to kill you. Good luck, Lady Kira. This will test how you can deal without your own heal.'

Hanzo's Test

'Well, Hanzo, here's what you have to do,' the Dark Lord said, 'You will pass through this portal with only 1,000 stars. Once you pass you will be on land that shatters and monsters you cannot get past by jumping, you will have to kill with the floor slowly shattering beneath you. It will test your skills with assasin abilities. Have fun!'

Ouji's Test

'Ouji, this portal is quite an extravagant portal. It leads to a place beyond your wildest imagination,' Athena Pierce said, 'you will enter with 1000 arrows that can 1 hit kill any monster. There are millions of bains that will spawn there. They will all kill you in one hit, but the arrows are what will save you. This will test how fast your action-reaction time.'

**What happenned**

Shiro's Test

He ran back and forth to each cannon, but he always got blasted back by a missle. He was pushed into a wall by a missle every time. Finally two were coming in the same way, he just screamed 'PANIC!' and something blasted out of his body and shot all the missle back. He learned a crusader skill. He knew he was close to the ending. He jumped from cannon to cannon and pressed his sword into each one of them. He finally passed his test, and a door was revealed. He walked through and it was…

Kira's Test

'Wow, he wasn't lying, all my items are gone. NO! None of my skills work… Oh well…I can still win this thing,' Kira said to herself.

She walked for about half a mile and she could finally see the end. A zombie popped up, and she screamed as she blasted an arrow into where its heart should be. She took it out in one hit. Soon enough there were about 10 in each group, she kept her distance and she was walking through the remains. She was just about at the ending when a zombie ambush party appeared and they were all about to take her down. There were zombies grabbing her, and pulling her down, as she screamed 'SHINING RAY!' an angel appeared and blasted all the zombies into pieces. She walked to the end, walked through and it was just…

Hanzo's Test

'Oh, he wasn't lying, I need to conserve my shuriken. I only have 1,000, and I'm not sure how long this road will be.'

He walked more with haste on, and as he reached the top of the first ladder he climbed it fell before him. 'Woah,' he yelled. The ground was cracking beneath him and he knew from that point on he needed to keep moving. He finally ran into a monster he had never seen before. It was tall and unable to be jumped. He threw a few shuriken and the monster fell to the bottom. He ran to the very top and there were a lot of monsters. One did a backslap on him, and it hit him back. There was a clear fall to the bottom but 'double jump,' he said quietly. It blasted him back on the platform. 'Shadow partner,' he said. It summonned a form of him concealed in black. He started throwing shuriken at one monster and the shadow just followed on a different one. Soon enough he reached the top and when he entered he walked into…

Ouji's Test

'Wow, Yoichi arrows. I heard these are the strongest of them all. Well, I'm gonna work my hardest to pass this test.'

He started running up the platforms with the new Yoichi Arrows. Athena didn't lie. The yoichi arrows killed bains in one hit. Around floor 25 he was tired and there was nowhere to rest. Bains were constantly spawning. He started to gain speed, and all he could say is 'Is this thrust?' It gave him a new burst of energy. He was passing floors much quicker now. He could barely handle the new speed and the 50th floor was no different. He got caught in the middle of 10 bains and they were slowly closing in on him. 'ARROW RAIN!' He yelled and a bunch of yoichi arrow fell from the sky. They killed each bain and he could finally run to the end. He walked through the door and it was…


	2. Bondage?

'a prison!' Ouji, Kira, Shiro, and Hanzo yell.

They were inside a jail-ish place. They were shackled to the wall, and all of them noticed a speaker on the corner of their cell. As a voice spoke it said,

'You all must reach the middle. You will meet 3 other people in this area. You need all four of you to unlock the portal in the middle. These people you can like or dislike, but none-the-less you have to work with them to get out. Good luck.

All of their weapons were just out of reach. The only two that could get out were Hanzo and Shiro. Shiro casted panic and it destroyed his shackles. He picked up his doombringer and headed to the middle.

Hanzo called forth a clone of himself concealed in black. It broke his shackles, he put on his black scarab and ran towards the middle as well. He soon saw a huge portal with a warrior standing next to it.

'Who are you?' Hanzo asked, 'are you the one of the three people?'

'Uhh, duh, who else would be here?' Shiro said sarcastically.

'So are you a fighter or a page?'Hanzo asked.

'Fighter,' Shiro said.

'Where are the others?' Hanzo asked.

'Maybe they can't get out?' Shiro said, 'go back to where you were just to the to the bottom if you were on top.'

'Uhh, okay,' Hanzo said.

**Meetings**

Shiro walked until he saw a cell with a girl in a requirre inside. She was still trying to grab her wand/fan. Kira hears a blast and Shiro walks in. He picks up her wand and gives it to her.

'Thank you,' Kira said.

'No problem, so now, do you need help or can you--?

'No, no, its kay,' Kira says as she calls an angel to blast her shackles off.

'Let's engage real quick?' Shiro asked. He was too eager for a battle.

'Sure, rules: first one to get knocked off their feet loses, so no one gets hurt,' Kira said.

'Agreed,' Shiro said.

They drew their weapons into attacking mode. Kira casted bless and invincible to keep her strong. Shiro used his sword booster to get a better chance to hit her. Shiro started to charge at her and she just jumped over him to shoot an arrow. He struck the arrow down with his sword. They kept missing, and no action was really going on.

'This is going nowhere,' Shiro said, 'Whats your name again?'

'My name's Kira, and you're right. This isn't going anywhere. And your name is?' Kira asked.

'Shiro, I'm sorry about this Kira,' Shiro said, 'PANIC!' He shot a blast of energy from his body straight at Kira, but when the glow disappeared… There was nothing?

'Not bad, Shiro,' Kira whispered behind him.

He looks at her shocked. She summonned an angel and it blasted him right against the wall.

'Unhhh, you win, Kira,' Shiro said.

'Haha, yay,' she said as she casts heal on him, 'never forget that magicians can teleport!'

'Ughhh, we should get going to the middle now,' Shiro said.

'Okay,' Kira said smiling.

Hanzo had just reached the top-right corridors, and he was now searching for a cell with a bowman inside it. He finally found it, and the bowman was sleeping? Hanzo casted shadow partner and it walked through the bars. He threw a shuriken right above Oujis head to wake him up.

'How can you sleep when youre stuck to a wall?' Hanzo asked.

'Im tired?' Ouji said.

'Whatever, here's your bow,' Hanzo's shadow handed it to him.

Ouji broke his shackles with arrow rain, and just shot an arrow at the gate as flaming arrows fell from the sky. It melted the bars, and he just walked through.

'What's your name?' Ouji asked.

'My name is Hanzo. What is yours?' Hanzo asked.

'Ouji, should we go to the middle now?' He asked.

'Yeah, you're right,' Hanzo said.

They reached the middle and saw Hanzo and Kira. The portal started to glow. They were just about to walk in when,

'Don't you guys think we should at least know eachother's names before we walk in? Maybe even a little bit of a background story?' Kira asked. 'I'm Kira, and I'm gonna become a priestess at the end of this test.'

'Yeah, okay, I'm Ouji. I wanna be a ranger.'

'Hanzo, I'm in this to become a hermit.'

'Shiro, gonna become a crusader.'

'Wait, Kira, you're a cleric right? So you can heal?' Ouji asked.

'Yeah huh,' she said as she casted heal smiling.

'We should get going now,' Shiro said.

'Yeah, I guess,' Hanzo said.

As they walked through the portal, to their surprise there was a peaceful pond. Ouji ran off to play with Kira on the pond and lilypads. Hanzo was washing his claw, and Shiro was just lying on the grass. Later, Ouji and Kira jumped on the middle liypad. Suddenly, a large sea monster broke through the bottom of the pond. Hanzo just used double jump and grabbed them out of the way.

They started hitting the monster withall they had, but nothing happenned. Finally, Ouji shot an arrow and hit it in one of its stalks.

'Everyone, go for the stalks on the monster, those are the easiest spots to penetrate.' Ouji yelled.

'Who made you the leader, Ouji!' Hanzo screamed.

'No one, but that's gonna be our strategy okay?'

They finally broke into every stalk on the monster. He was out of energy as Ouji jumped on top og him and casted arrow rain. The monster slowly disappeared only leaving a key. Kira picked up the key and about 10 seconds after it was picked up, a door appeared.

'Okay, next time we have to be more careful,' she says as she casts heal on them again. 'Well, here we go.' She turned the key, and opened the door.

They entered wondering what will happen, and they saw a speaker yet again.

A voice spoke.


	3. Duel!

'_Hehe, so you made it this far. This area tests one thing: cooperation. The clue is that if you hit all four targets on the wall simultaneously, the wall will stop moving. Learn how to stop the wall before it crushes you and your friends. Only one person has to climb to the top, and pull the switch to get everyone else too the top. Have fun.' _The voice said laughing.

The walls started to close in. Everyone tried to stop it.

'God, that person is annoying. Hanzo, get to the top, youre the fastest,' Ouji said.

'Fine, whatever,' he said jumping up the platforms.

Finally, when Ouji shot four arrows came out. It stopped one wall, and he soon stopped all four.

'You guys,' Hanzo yelled, 'I can't get past this part, that wall must have broken the platform. Try to shatter some rock, so I can push off the rubble.'

'Okay,' Shiro yelled as he charged the wall breaking parts of it. A big piece of rubble fell off the top and Hanzo pushed off it.

'_Oh, very nice bounce Hanzo, but here's a monster resistant to weapons. Let's see how you can handle them.'_

The rubble on the ground changed into a huge monster as it started to make its way to Hanzo. Shiro and Ouji ran up a few platforms to shoot the monster. It was climbing up the side wall. Shiro jumped on it, and started to hit it, and Ouji was shooting arrows at it. Shiro jumped on top and tried striking it down. Nothing seemed to affect the monster, and Ouji and Shiro were knocked down.

Kira started to teleport to the monster through the falling rubble.

'Where are you going!' Ouji yelled.

'You'll find out,' Kira yelled down at him.

The monster had just about reached Hanzo when Kira started hitting it with Shining Ray. It stalled it a little, but when he was just about to hit Hanzo down as Hanzo was jumping, she summonned a door, and she used shining ray yet again to blast the monster inside to the fire of cerebes.

'Just wait at the bottom, Kira,' Hanzo said, 'I'll pull the lever soon enough.'

'Okay,' she said falling to the ground on a piece of rubble.

Later, in that exact same area, just lower, Kira saw Ouji and Shiro standing in shock.

'Ta-dahhhh,' she giggled.

'Wow, how did that happen?' Ouji asked.

'I don't know,' Kira said. 'I just wanted to knock it down, but once that door came, I just wanted to go with the flow.'

'That was really coo—' Shiro was interrupted by a tremor.

The ground started to shake. The floor started to move and they didn't know why. Soon enough they reach the top, and they saw Hanzo smiling under his cloth mask.

'Look, I have to show you something,' Hanzo said.

They walked to the hall that Hanzo showed them, and they all had titles on the top of the doors.

'_Good job, kids,'_

They hear the voice again.

'_That was the last area. Now, go inside the doors with your title on it. Well played, all of you.'_

They all get their hands on the doors, and with a deep breath,

'Good luck,' they all say to eachother as they turned the doorknob.

They all walk in to find their masters standing on a small platform across from them.

**Kira's Fight**

'Well, hello there, Lady Kira. I'm not surprised you made it here,' Grendel said.

'Hello, Master Grendel,' Kira said.

'You know we must fight, correct?' Grendel asked.

'Yes, I do.' Kira said.

'So what would you like me to challenge you as? Should I be a mage or priest?' Grendel asked.

'A mage, your choice which kind,' Kira said.

'Oh, alright, I'll be a fire mage because I like you.' Grendel said laughing. 'The battle will begin when you're ready. The bottom is solid ground, just as some advice.'

'I would like to start here, Master Grendel. It won't really matter if I'm on solid ground or not.' Kira said, 'Begin.'

Kira started the battle by shooting an arrow at Grendel. He casted magic composition to deflect her arrow.

'A word of advice, third job skills can deflect second job skills in the snap of fingers, Lady Kira,' Grendel said. 'I suggest you use those skills you learned during the tests. Then we will be evenly matched.'

'Okay, master.' Kira said.

Kira summonned her door again, but instead of putting something in, she took something out. The big rubble golem wasn't dead yet. She pulled it out, and used it as a bodyguard. She started to use summoning ray on Grendel, and he was still avoiding everything. Soon enough the monster hit Grendel against the wall. Kira casted Dragon Summon and it kept held Grendel on the wall as she and the angel from shining ray were still attacking. Soon enough, Grendel disappeared and appeared on the platform he was standing on when Kira entered.

'You pass!' Grendel said cheerfully.

'Yay,' Kira said.

'Let's get out of here, and we'll discuss future quests, and other new skills I can teach you.' Grendel said.

**Shiro's Fight**

He saw Dances with Balrog, and he said,

'Hi there,'

'Hello, Shiro,' Dances with Balrog said. 'Tell me when you want to begin this, Shiro.'

'No "congratulations"?' Shiro asked.

'Not until you defeat me shiro,' Dances with Balrog said laughing.

'Ugh, fine then. Let's do this thing.' Shiro said.

'As you wish,' Dances with Balrog said.

(Dances with balrog is too much now. His new name is DB.)

Shiro jumped to the bottom as DB followed. DB came down at Shiro with his sword pointing down, but Shiro noticed it before he could hit him. As DB fell to the ground Shiro tried to do a low blow to his feet at the bottom. DB stood up and took out his sword from the ground calling forth combo charge, and coma. He knocked Shiro back into the wall. He called forth a Panic onto DB, as he was being knocked down he ran into Shiro with a sword covered in fire.

Shiro looked at him shocked '…'

'Remember, I know all jobs.' DB said.

He broke right through Shiro's armor, he screamed. He casted a new skill that blasted DB very far back with 'Shout.' Shiro started to hit DB with his sword against the wall, as DB combos Shiro. Shiro had many streaks in his armor now.

'Enough,' Shiro panted.

'Do you give up?' DB asked.

'Never,' Shiro cringed his teeth, and swung his sword again.

He finally struck DB on the back of his thys so he could no longer move his legs. DB appeared at the very top again.

'Good work, Shiro,' he said.

**Hanzo's Fight**

'Hello, Dark Lord,' Hanzo said.

'Hello, Hanzo. Are you prepared to fight yet?' the Dark Lord asked.

'Yes, sir,' Hanzo said.

He jumped to the bottom as a shadow was formed behind him, and the shadow threw shuriken at the Dark Lord as he followed.

'Do not expect leniency, Hanzo,' the Dark Lord said.

'I do not, and I will not,' Hanzo said back to him.

Hanzo jumped back and pushed off the wall holding a shuriken straight ahead. The Dark Lord quickly dodged it, and he came back for Hanzo with a huge star, but Hanzo dodged it as well. The Dark Lord tucked away his shuriken, and pulled out an Angelic Betrayal. He started to use assulter on Hanzo, and hit him every time. Hanzo was lying on the ground now, and he gripped his shuriken til it broke the flesh on his palm.

'I swear, by my blood on this shuriken, that I will be a hermit.' Hanzo said as he grinded his teeth.

(Sorry, U.S.S. person, but I loved that line, I had to use it.)

Hanzo held up the one shuriken covered in blood, and he threw it straight into the Dark Lord's neck. The Dark Lord collapsed on the floor, and he said

'Good job, Hanzo.'

He fell into a deep sleep.

**Ouji's Fight**

'Hello, Ouji.' Athena said. 'It is nice to see you have made it this far.'

'Hi Athena, I'm happy I made it this far too.' Ouji said excitedly.

'Just tell me when you want to begin,' Athena said.

Ouji charged his Soul Arrow and his Bow booster and jumped off his platform.

'Now,' he said.

Ouji and Athena fell to the bottom as Ouji shoots an arrow at her. She jumps back and summons a silver hawk. This made it impossible for Ouji to get closer. Athena started Strafing Ouji, and he couldn't dodge all four arrows. He got knocked down many times, and he was on his knees.

'Come on,' Athena said.

'Unhh, I..I just…' Ouji said.

'No! This is unacceptable. You must always fight back. You can't give up no matter what,' Athena said.

'I'm trying, but--' Ouji was shot by strafe again, and Athena pinned his Linnex to the wall.

He's hanging there almost powerless when something in him just snapped. He broke off the wall, grabbed his bow, and he started to shoot non-stop at Athena.

'I was talking! I said I was trying! Why can't you accept that!' Ouji screamed. As he was striking Athena with arrows.

He shot her until she couldn't take anymore.

'Mortal Blow,' Ouji whispered to her in her ear.

She stopped moving and ended up on the top platform as well.

'Good job, Ouji,' Athena said as she disappeared

They all end up in the El Nath's Chief Residence.

'Good job,' Rene, Arec, Robeira, and Tylus, the chiefs of third jobs at El nath, say.

'Uh, what?' Kira, Ouji, Shiro and Hanzo say in unison, lying on top of eachother.


	4. Til the end

'Til The End…

'Ow, my headd, Where are we?' Ouji asked.

Ouji was the only one on the ground and Kira was sitting tending to him.

'We are in the Chief's Residence,' Shiro said.

'Kira, that is the chief of magicians over there. She will teach you how to become a better priestess.' Hanzo said as he walked toward a man in a blue cloak.

Ouji and Kira now sit clueless.

'Hello, Hanzo,' the man shadowed in a blue cloak said.

'Your name is Arec, correct?' Hanzo asked.

'Yes, and may I say congatulations—Becoming a hermit is quite hard,' Arec said.

'I would know,' Hanzo sighs.

Hanzo and Arec walk to The Room of Thieves.

Shiro says 'I'm gonna go talk to my chief now.' He walks up to a man in a red cloak, 'Hello, Tylus, right?'

'Yes, what job would you like to learn?' Tylus asked.

'I would like to become a crusader.' Shiro replied.

Tylus and Shiro then walk to a room, and Kira and Ouji hear loud crashes as they talk between themselves.

'How'd your fight go?' Kiar asked.

'Uh, how'd yours go?' Ouji said laughing nervously.

'Well, you know that monster I shot into that mystic door?' Kira said. 'I opened a new door and it came out. It helped me defeat Grendel.'

'That's kind of odd, why did it help you?' Ouji asked.

'Well, I don't know really. I thought that it would just create three sides, and it would give me an edge, but it helped me.' Kira said smiling. 'So how was yours?'

Now Robeira and Rene advanced towards Kira and Ouji sitting on the ground.

'Oh, thank God.' Ouji whispers to himself.

'Hello, you two.' Rene and Robeira say.

Ouji and Kira greet them as well.

'Do you want new teachings or not?' Robeira asked.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Kira. I want to be a priestess.' She said.

'Hello, I am Robeira. I'm the leader of the priests, priestesses, and mages.' She said. 'Follow me.'

'Okay, Kira followed after her.

'And that just leaves you,' Rene said.

Ouji smiles at her, and asked 'How do I become a ranger now?

'Nothing more. You've suffered enough.' Rene laughed. She handed him a necklace with a big green crystal on it. 'This crystal holds immens power, but you have to unleash it yourself. You will have to find out how. Oh, and I was watching your whole test. Two things I must say to you, you will be a good leader, and you have to learn how to keep yourself stable.'

At that moment, Hanzo, Shiro, and Kira walked out of the rooms they were in.

Hanzo bore a pink crystal on a bracelet. Kira was wearing purple crystals on her earrings. Shiro was wearing a red crystal ring. They soon walk out, and the chiefs bid them farewell.

'Good luck all four of you,' the chiefs say. 'I'm sure they'll be a great team.'

Ouji runs out of the residence, and runs up the abandoned castle in Orbis. The rest soon follow after him.

'Where are we going,' Kira was the only one that could keep up with Ouji.

'You guysss! Come on! I wanna try something!' Ouji yells down at Hanzo and Shiro.

'Anything, just stop running around, Ouji!' Shiro panted.

Ouji and Kira ran all the way through Orbis, all the way to the top at the ticketing booth. He and Kira sat there until Shiro and Hanzo caught up.

'Come on, you guys are so slow! Let's go get tickets!' Ouji yelled.

'Oh, god, how does he have so much energy!' Shiro yelled.

Kira and Ouji got tickets and ran off to the boat.

'You guys better be theres soon!' Ouji yells.

Soon enough Shiro and Hanzo come to the boat.

'Oh, I love this breeze,' Shiro said.

'It is a nice day for a boat ride, after SOME BRATS make you chase them up a castle.' Shiro said.

Byahh, Kira sticks her tongue out.

'Can you guys guess what we're gonna do?' Ouji asked.

'Doesn't the Balrog's ship come and attack the people going to victoria?' Kira asked.

'Exactly! That's what we're gonna do!' Ouji smiled.

'You're joking, right?' Shiro said.

'Come on, we conquered the Test for Titles. After that this should be really easy,' Ouji said.

'I hope you're right, Shiro whispers to himself.

'I'm up for anything I guess,' Hanzo said.

'The boat starts moving, and a dark ship starts to raw nearer and nearer to their boat.

'Woohoo! Here we go!' Ouji yells.

They all charge to the end of the ship.

'Friends Forever?' Ouji asks.

'Yeah, **Friends Forever**,' Kira Shiro and Hanzo say.


End file.
